russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 remains the original No. 1
November 30, 2019 With revitalized programming and ongoing technical upgrades, the country's third leading broadcasting network IBC 13, which stands for Iconic. Bold. Chill, remains the original an d undisputed No. 1 by including the launch of new shows. Andrei Felix and Pat Natividad hosted the grand launch, where they also introduced their respective shows. During the trade launch that took place Wednesday, November 27, at the Marquis Events Place, IBC president and CEO Katherine de Castro revealed that while IBC 13 will continue to be the best in Philippine television through its formidable line-up of entertainment, news, current affairs, cultural and sports programs, IBC 13 remains the home of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA). “We are excited to bring a revitalized IBC 13 that’s relevant, responsive and better equipped to serve every Filipino. We are at the threshold of another chapter in our network’s colorful history and we hope to share this journey with our audience in our continuing commitment to inform, educate, entertain, empower and inspire,” de Castro noted. Top-rating and award-winning shows of IBC 13 will continue to dominate in weekend viewership with the flagship programs like Iskul Bukol, Talent ng Bayan, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Sarah G. Live. With IBC 13, viewers can keep in step with current developments with the morning show Oh My Gising!; and news programs like Headline 13, Express Balita, Tutok 13 and Express Balita Weekend that air from morning to night, seven days a week. Complementing the news are award-winning current affairs and public service shows like Bitag Live, Serbisyong Kaibigan, Forum ni Randy, The Veronica Chronicles, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Arnelli in da Haus, Crime Desk, Lingkod Kaibigan, Makabayang Duktor, Hapi Kung Healthy and Bitag: The New Generation. Taking its cue from Damayan Ngayon, one of the longest-running public service shows in the country, PTV has also partnered with several government agencies in co-producing shows designed to bring government services closer to the people. These programs include GSIS Member Hour, The Doctor Is In, Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko, DOSTv — Science for the People, Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo, Usapang SSS, and the Department of Energy’s E-Power Mo! PTV’s regional channels, PTVisMin and PTV Cordillera will carry all of these programs alongside its own Visayan and Ilocano newscasts. A documentary series on “Benham Rise” is also set to premiere this month. In lauding PTV’s new brand, Presidential Communications Operations Office Secretary Martin Andanar has noted how the network has “spread the coverage of official programs and policies from the desks of governance to the ordinary daily lives of the population.” “Our government television network via satellite and digital broadcast now transmits the actual work of this administration through a variety of programs that contain the narratives of public service in all its forms. PTV’s assumption of these immense responsibilities has provided our people from the centers of activity to the remotest hinterlands with immediate, adequate and relevant information,” Andanar further pointed out. The ongoing installation of newly-acquired high-definition (HD) equipment, digital production systems and transmitters is designed to bolster PTV’s signal to reach more places. The ongoing upgrades are also part of PTV’s preparation for its eventual migration from analog to full digital terrestrial broadcasting using the ISDB-T System of Japan. But there’s more. The technical upgrades also puts PTV in a position to offer entertainment content from a global perspective. On top of its “ASEAN Block,” the network will be showcasing popular dramas, documentaries, cartoons and movies from the Chinese Mainland as part of PTV’s “China Theater Block.” PTV’s partnership with Nippon Hoso Kyokai or NHK of Japan will also result in the airing of 56 Japanese shows in the coming months. The Power of K, a 30-minute K-Pop variety show featuring the biggest Hallyu stars of today’s generation, is also set to premiere on PTV. “Just because we’re government doesn’t mean we’re boring,” Apolonio said in explaining the network’s thrust in delivering “quality content with good old entertainment values.” As IBC 13 continues to strengthen its overall presence, the network is also now a force to reckon with on social media. It currently has over 5.7 million followers on Facebook, 5.85 million impressions on Twitter and more than 8.4 million views on YouTube.